


(But I Won't Do That)

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is her Luigi, and she loves him with an intensity that is cockeyed and painful, like a bad headache, something that affects everything that she does."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(But I Won't Do That)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything Louder Than Everything Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047) by [finesharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp). 



This isn't what she expected when she came down the hall in time to see Dad storming out of Luigi's room. She'd waited, counting breaths and heartbeats to a hundred, so that he wouldn't think that it was Dad coming back, before she came in looking for him. He'd been upset all out of her experience over the death of this woman that Carmela hated with all the passion of her tormented teenaged soul, hated because she was sure that Luigi loved her and she knew that it meant changes in her comfortable existence. Daddy hadn't looked at a woman more than twice since Marni died, and Pavi looked at so many that none of them mattered, but Luigi looked like the sun came out when Lila entered the room, and she looked at him like he was the most important man in the world, and Daddy didn't approve, and neither did Carmela. But she was gone now, and Carmela didn't know whether Daddy had done it or not, and if he had, she wasn't sure whether to be mad at him for upsetting Luigi - a mortal sin in her book, and once committed, the transgressor might burn in the hell of her sharp little mind for months or years - or thank him for eliminating the threat.

Lugi had lost girlfriends before, plenty of girlfriends over the years; he wasn't Pavi but he wasn't often lonely, either, and he bounced right back to his old self after a day or two. But it had been six weeks, now, six weeks of Luigi wandering around barefoot with his shirt unbuttoned, hair uncombed, her brother who has always been impeccably dressed for as long as she can remember, and he got dressed up for the Christmas party but he hadn't _liked_ it, and he was drunk the whole night. Drunk enough that Elizabeth had left her father's side long enough to escort him upstairs, and Elizabeth never left her father's side, especially not in public. Drunk enough that the bodyguard had to literally carry him from the elevator to his room. Drunk enough that he'd cried.

He was drunk now; she could smell it on him, not long past noon and fuzzy enough to have his eyes unfocused, but sober enough to be able to do what he was doing, the unexpected thing. It's good, he's gentle because he's drunk, and she'd thought about doing this with her brother since she'd been old enough to think about the things men and women did behind closed doors. He is her Luigi, and she loves him with an intensity that is cockeyed and painful, like a bad headache, something that affects everything that she does. This is what she envied Lila for, this facet of him that she'd thought she could never have. He sobs out her name, buries his head in her shoulder and cries, and she strokes his hair and wraps her legs around his hips and reminds him that there are other women in the world, that _she_ is in the world, and she is more important than anyone else could ever be.

After he is finished, she curls up next to him, stroking his chest and letting him hold her. "Mine," she whispers, after his eyes close and his breathing slows. She vows that this will be the last; no other woman can be permitted to come between them, and anyone who tries to take him will be dealt with in the harshest possible terms.


End file.
